Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a password setting method and system, and a lockset matching method and system, which can be cooperated with a portable device.
Related Art
The present electrical lock system usually includes an inductive card and an electrical lockset. The inductive card is a key, and the electrical lockset includes a card reader for reading the inductive card for performing the unlock action. After installing the electronic lockset, the initiation setup of the electronic lockset and the inductive cards must be executed before starting operation. At first, the user takes a mother inductive card to approach the card reader of the electronic lockset, and then the card reader reads the identification data of the mother inductive card and saves it as an identification data. Next, the card reader shows an operation instruction to input a new password. The user follows the operation instruction to input a new password as an administrator password so as to obtain the administrator privilege. Accordingly, the user can continuously operate to perform the matching setup of the mother inductive card and the electronic lockset. If the user forgets his/her administrator password, it is necessary to take the mother inductive card to approach the card reader for induction, and the card reader can read the identification data of the mother inductive card, which is compared with the stored identification data. If the identification data matches the identification data, the user is allowed to set a new administrator password.
However, the inductive card is inbuilt with a RFID storing some personal and private information, which can be copied by the wireless signal recorder. In addition, the card reader may not secure. For example, it is possible to install a copy chip in the card reader for stealing the information and data stored in the card reader. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a password setting method and system, and a lockset matching method and system for preventing the information and data from being stolen.